1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a two-way jar with removable inserts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Two-way or two-in-one assemblies are known. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,327,881 and 3,465,905 disclose dual or multiple vacuum bottle containers. However, it is a problem with these that not only are the vacuum bottles breakable but they are also not removable or replaceable. Other patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,687,231 and 2,836,323 disclose stacking devices or tandem container assemblies but they do not disclose a two-way jar with removable inserts and separate access means into each part of the jar.